


Happiness in Retrospect

by Ruling_the_Court



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Beach Episode, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Memories, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruling_the_Court/pseuds/Ruling_the_Court
Summary: ‘Langa was taking in every detail, his untamed red hair and focused eyes, smooth curve of his back and loose clothing. He was honestly gorgeous in Langa’s opinion, it hurt a little to know he could have lost this at one point.’Langa remembers their argument and what became of it with a happy Reki in his arms
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 171





	Happiness in Retrospect

There’s a sense of calm that only exist when with someone you truly love and trust; that someone for Langa happened to be the excitable redhead who lay next to him on his stomach, nestled into Langa’s side as he focused on the video playing on his phone. They had been out all day at the skatepark racing and practising, cooling off in the shade with ice cream and eating ramen in Joes restaurant whilst watching him and Cherry bicker but still kiss each other goodbye when Cherry left later on in the day. Now they had retired to Reki’s room, a cool breeze flowing through open windows which filtered in the orange and pink tones of the sunset outside.

“You look so cool here” Reki exclaimed, pointing at the screen where Langa was balanced on his skateboard, gaining the momentum to ride up the wall and hit the red star marking the top of the wall. Langa blushed a little at the comment and made a noise of agreement, he was focusing more on the boy next to him than the video playing on his phone. Langa was taking in every detail, his untamed red hair and focused eyes, smooth curve of his back and loose clothing. He was honestly gorgeous in Langa’s opinion, it hurt a little to know he could have lost this at one point.

They had argued for the first time about a month ago, he remembered it painfully well. It had been cold and dark, the only dull light provided was from a streetlight on the side of the pavement. He had confessed that he wanted to race Adam in the tournament and Reki’s face had slowly cracked until he screamed at him “DON’T APPOLOGISE! You’re just going to enter the tournament anyway!”. Langa watched as tears welled up in Reki’s eyes, breaking his heart as he began to regret his words. “Don’t you know how much I-” Reki started before hesitating, almost registering what he was about to say and deciding against it, he began to walk away trying to end the conversation.

Langa was not ready yet to give up and grabbed his wrist and tried to reason with him, trying to convince him that the race wouldn’t be such a bad thing. This only seemed to hurt the redhead further, tears finally spilling over “I don’t get excited. I’m scared” he said, voice breaking a little. From Langa’s perspective he seemed to be considering something that was slowly dragging him down, as if he was deflating before him.

“You geniuses can skate with each other as much as you like. I can’t keep up”.

He remembered the how his chest constricted and felt tight as he watched Reki walk away, he had wanted to run after him but didn’t know if he should. Hell he didn’t even know if it would make things worse or not. He hadn’t really had any friends back in Canada so dealing with an argument was something foreign and new, something scary.

Them being out in the rain for so long had led to Reki getting sick for a few days. During this time, Langa had talked to his mother about the argument and had been calmed and help by her, without his mother he would never have realised these feelings he had for Reki weren’t exactly friendship, but something more tender and fragile.

Once he had summoned all available courage, he went to see Reki for the first time in two days. Seeing his friend curled around his duvet with dark circles under his eyes that were blushed red and dull from crying hurt, guilt had coiled in his stomach and he had felt sick. Deciding it best to leave him alone he had turned to leave, right until he heard Reki call out his name in a strained voice that was followed by coughing. Langa had turned on his heels again and rushed to his friend, repeating the words ‘I’m sorry’ like a mantra and found Reki attempting to do that same thing but with a sore throat.

Once they’d stopped apologising to each other they had talked for what seemed like hours, about the race, Reki’s weird behaviour in the days leading up to it, Langa breaking his promise, the new contestant SNAKE and Reki’s self-doubt. They gradually ironed out all their worries and troubles leaving them feeling calm and weightless, there was one thing that remained unspoken however for a long time in the comfortable silence. This was only resolved when they both managed to blurt out in sync ‘I like you!’, they had been silent for a beat before both collapsing into laughter only interrupted when Reki began to cough again. They had blushed heavily and wiped tears from each other’s faces in both relief and happiness.

What had followed had been them becoming boyfriends, Langa’s race against Adam and just general happiness that they both revelled in, enjoying each other’s company and looking forward to a future with each other in it.

A particularly cold breeze made Langa shiver, Reki being attuned to practically anything he did picked it up almost instantly.

“you want my hoodie?” He asked casually, sitting up to reach for his yellow hoodie that lay at the foot of his bed. Langa hummed in acceptance and sat up too, Reki turned back with the hoodie in hand and grinned at him. “Arms up” He said, holding the hoodie by the corners and pulling it over Langa’s head when he complied until his face was visible and enclosed by the hood, they with grinned at each other, blushing a little. Reki’s hands wrapped round the sides of the hood and pulled it towards him, drawing their lips together to press a soft kiss on Langa. It was sweet, slow and it made butterflies flutter in his stomach. They drew away with both their faces dusted in blush, Langa reached out to cup Reki’s jaw and whisper thanks to him.

“Seeing as you have my hoodie, you’ll have to cuddle me so I’m not cold” Reki said quickly, sounding a little embarrassed at the request. Langa laughed and wrapped his arms around Reki to pull him down on the mattress and close to his chest, wrapping an arm round his waist and threading a hand through his unruly hair. Reki made a sound of contentment, also moving his arms around Langa and nuzzled close into his hoodie. They lay like that for a long time, content with each other’s warmth, the comfortable silence and pleasant breeze. Langa felt his eyes growing heavy, he assumed from the steady breathing he could hear from Reki that the redhead was already dozing lightly, tiredness smoothed over him in waves and he felt himself drifting.

Pleasant memories of Reki seemed to surface. Being taught how to ride a skateboard for the first time, falling off and having Reki apply plasters and medical cream, finger soothing his injuries over with concern filled eyes. When they had confessed when Reki was ill and were sitting next to each other in the peaceful calm, Langa had pressed a kiss to his forehead, promising him he would do more once Reki was well again.

That promise got fulfilled a week later when Langa flew across the finish line, beating Adam for the first time with the crowd roaring all around him. The noise was nothing but a dull buzz to him as his eyes had skimmed the crowd looking for a familiar redhead, the boy in question had appear out of nowhere to tackle Langa into a hug and kiss him passionately. The buzz from that kiss had been better than any race or high he’d ever experienced.

He thought about the time their group had all gone to the beach and he’d got sunburnt badly. Reki had rubbed sun cream in, fondly scolding him about being careful with his skin, hands lingering for slightly longer than necessary. Reki jumping into his arms and jokingly crying for him to protect him from Shadow, mocking most women’s reaction to the large man, he’d pulled Reki close and played along saying he’d protect him; half joking half serious. He’d watched Reki put ice down the back of Miya’s hoodie, then also watch a grand chase of the redhead running from Miya, who was throwing a ball at him with all the strength his small self could manage.

Langa remembered the time he had comforted Reki during a power cut as he shakily admitted to being scared of the dark and the time Reki had comforted him when admitted to being scared of blood after having cut himself whilst attempting a trick. Similar to this was when Reki had raced against Adam for the first time and had been injured, shaken and hurt he’d clung to Langa’s hand as they made there way over to Cherry and Joe to get him treated. There was a more pleasant memory of Reki brushing Langa hair into a small, low ponytail and blushing heavily as he ran his eyes over his handiwork. Small things like sharing an umbrella when it rained, teasing Reki about his height and falling asleep on each other’s shoulders in Shadows car as they drove back from the ‘S’ skating track.

There had been a tender memory where Langa told Reki about his father’s death at 3am, his eyes had welled up with tears and Reki had held him close telling him he would always be there for him. He had never felt so at peace than that moment, he’d showed Reki a tender part of himself and he’d still been pulled close and cherished like always. There was one time when Langa had been dozing on a bench up on the rooftop of the school with Reki, the bell had rung signalling the next class but neither had moved, enjoying the sun and each other’s company. Reki had moved first shaking Langa to try get him to move, when this proved useless, he made a grab for Langa’s waist attempting to fireman carry him. What had a chance of being cute ended in them losing their balance and collapsing to the floor. There had been silence then manic laughter at their own stupidness, only interrupted by a teacher storming onto the roof, yelling at them to get to class.

Since their newfound relationship as boyfriends there were more memories than ever now; Reki making bracelets out of an old pair of laces, thread with a few mechanical nuts and bearings he had found in his workshop. Langa presenting Reki with a flower he found in a grass patch near where they were lying in the shade. Reki initiating a pillow fight after being called short. Langa leaving a hickey on Reki’s for the first time, the redhead had kept touching area and blushing whilst Langa had just stared in awe. Reki discovering that Langa is very ticklish at his sides. Langa greeting Reki by hugging him from behind and kissing him on the head. Wearing each other’s clothes in a competition to get the other to blush. Gentle kisses that became somehow sweeter each time they did them.

Quite recently, they had tried making cookies as their corner store didn’t have any. It was a disaster to say the least; flour went everywhere, salt was mixed up with sugar and they completely forgot about leaving the cookies in the oven, only remembering as the smell of smoke began to fill the house. They had given up quickly and headed to Joe’s restaurant to beg their skating friend to make them some, he agreed begrudgingly and asked slyly where the floury handprint on the back pocket of Reki’s jeans had come from. Both boys had turned pink and made their excuses to find a table FAR away from Joe who was laughing at their retreating figures, whispering to Cherry over the counter.

Langa didn’t know when he fell asleep but awoke sometime later to the feeling of fingers being carded through his hair and a warm body wrapped around his, he groaned and attempted to stretch his arms. “Oh- your awake now” Reki grinned up at him “Are you hungry? My mums gonna be back late we can-“He was cut off as Langa pressed a kiss to his lips in an effective way of silencing his boyfriend. “L-Langa?” Reki stuttered, beginning to turn red.

“I like you” Langa whispered, burying his nose in Reki’s hair as the smaller boy squirmed in his arms a little, disrupting Langa’s position to face him and give him a kiss of his own. “I like you too” He said, cuing Langa’s turn to turn red. “I also like pizza so please let go of me so I can order some” Reki added, breaking free of Langa hold to reach for his phone.

Langa had never been in a relationship before, or experienced anything he was feeling now but despite that he knew the exact word to describe it: Love. Langa loved Reki.

**Author's Note:**

> Retrospect by Vistas reminds me so much of these two, the song is so calming and just suits their carefree nature. Also hi! This is my first public fic which I wrote at 2am so I hope it’s not too bad  
> -RTC ;)


End file.
